Rolling Thunder and Clanging Iron
by Dagun
Summary: My name is Lucy and I dream of one day having a relationship that is long lasting and filled with new adventures daily. I can only hope that my dream will come true before I am classified as an old maid.
1. Prologue

Rolling Thunder and Clanging Iron

Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I will never own any of the fairy tail franchise...A depressing thought.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I don't have a set couple for this. Its going to go back and forth between Gajeel x Lucy or Laxus x Lucy. If you will leave a review mentioning which couple you would like it will make my desicion easier. This story popped into my head and I haven't been able to work on any of my others while I was writing this one out. As always be kind and keep in mind constructive criticism is always welcome. I will update this story once a week on thursdays.**

'It was a bright and sunny day, and I just know its gonna be a good one. Although now that I think about it, it does feel a little warm... wait... warm?'

Natsu! GET OUT OF MY BED!

"five more minutes luce." Natsu whines. 'Ugh how many times do I have to tell him that just because we are best friends doesn't mean he can sneak in and sleep in my bed.'

"Let me guess if your in my bed then my kitchen has already been ransacked." I mutter.

'Ugh and I just restocked it too, looks like I am going to have to take a couple of solo jobs in order to make up for both rent and food bills for this month.' I think as I walk towards the kitchen to inspect the damage.

'I suppose I should explain some things. Its been 4 years since the Grand Magic Games and in that time a lot has changed. First and foremost Natsu and Lisanna got together and are actually engaged, there is no set date for the wedding just yet but its something to look forward to in the coming future. Next Levi got married to Jet and they are expecting their first child, it came as a shock to most of the guild when they announced their engagment. Most of us were expecting her to end up with Gajeel seeing as they have gotten closer since the battle of fairy tail. Speaking of the battle of fairy tail, The thunder legion have settled down in their own relationships. Freed ended up with Mirajane, Evergreen ended up with Elfman to nobodies surprise, and Bickslow ended up with Cana. Most of the guild has began settling down, it feels like we are going through a transition between generations. In fact Laxus just inherited the guild from his grandfather who is enjoying his retirement.'

I walk back into my bedroom and see Natsu sprawled under my covers.

'He never changes' I think just as a knock sounds at my door.

'I wonder who that is. especially this early in the morning'

I walk towards the front door as I pull my hair up into a pony tail.

"Lucy? are you awake?" 'Oh I guess I should have expected it to be her'

I open the door with a pleasant smile on my face.

"Good morning Lisanna! He's sleeping on my bed...again."

"I figured... I'm sorry about this Lucy, we got into an argument last night and he took off." Lisanna apologizes

"It's fine, I figured that's what happened, if you will give me a second I will get dressed and leave you two to hash it out."

"Ah thanks Luce." she smiles gratefully

"Its not a problem 'Sanna, anytime!" I rush into my bedroom and grab an outfit really quick. I change into it in the bathroom, its a pair of black leather leggings and an off the shoulder black and gold blouse. I grab my keys of my bedside table, and my whip from my dresser.

"Alright! its all yours 'sanna" I yell out as I rush out the front door and head towards the guild hall. Immediately after leaving my apartment I rush to the edge of the river and walk on the curb.

"Looks like I was right, its a beautiful day!"

"Watch it blondie one of these days your going to fall in!" one of the fishermen yell out like he does every time he sees me walking along the curb.

"I'll be fine, thanks though!" I reply, and then immediately get lost in thought.

'One day I hope to have a happy and romantic relationship that will lead to a family one day' I sigh despondently.

'I suppose I have had an urge to be in a long lasting relationship since levy's wedding. Seeing her happily smile at jet during the ceremony just made it that much stronger. I want so badly to be in a relationship like hers. You can tell they are truly happy when they look at each other, they would do anything to protect each other. Then again its not just their relationship that makes me want something similar. Juvia and Gray's relationship is adorable, and so is Erza's and Jellal's. Neither of them are engaged but I wouldn't be surprised if it happened some time soon.'

I glance up as I am suddenly covered in shadows. "Oh I didn't even know I was close to the guild hall let alone standing in front of it... just goes to show how deep I was into my thoughts." "I guess I can only dream of having something similar to everyone else's relationships." I sigh as I push open the door. 'Guess I better put a grin on my face and deal with a new day.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I have been online. I have been trying to find an app that works on my phone that will allow me to update easily. Unfortunately, the two I tried out aren't getting me very far. For my absence I plan to update this story twice this week. I think I finally have a semi-regular schedule down that will allow me time to work on my stories.**

"Gray you might want to put some clothes on before Erza gets here." I say with a tone of exasperation. Grays eyes bug out of his head as he looks down and exclaims "When did that happen!"

Suddenly a flash of cold shot down everyone's backs as Juvia slithers out of nowhere and attaches herself to his body. "Do not worry my love! You can cover yourself with me." Juvia whimpers to him.

Like I thought this day will be the same as any other. I quickly maneuver my way through the wrestling bodies and flying tables with practiced ease. I approach the request board intent on picking at least one job. "Let's see, either one quick job with decent pay or two small ones in the city." I mutter to myself. Immediately I notice several that peak my interest the problem is they have huge rewards and require 3-5 days to complete. I need something a little quicker than that. I am aiming for around 35,000 jewels in pay that way I can go and restock my kitchen and put some away in case of emergencies. I stand for several minutes feeling a little like Nab as I flick through flyer after flyer. I begin humming an impatient tune as nothing is popping out at me as doable. I continue perusing through flyers while occasionally dodging a piece of flying furniture. Finally, after a few minutes I pick up two small and simple jobs. I quickly read through the two and calculate the earnings I would receive.

"Build a five-story doll house for a nearby orphanage for 7,000 jewels and model for a department store sale for 5,000 jewels. Leaving me with only 12,000 jewels total. That's not nearly enough."

I groan in annoyance and slam my head down on the board.

I glance up as I hear my name called out "Excuse my Lucy, I just need the flyer you just headbutted. Wakaba and I are taking Romeo out for some Vulcan slaying."

"Oh, hey Macao, sorry about that." I answer glumly.

"Eh it's not a problem, why so depressed today, usually your all smiles." Macao questions me.

"Typically, I would be chipper only problem is I am having trouble finding a mission that will work for what I need right now." I answer with a tone full of irritation.

"Oh brighten up a little Lucy! I am sure you will find one that perfect for you." Macao encourages me as he walks away towards Romeo and Wakaba

I smile at his back and perk up a little. 'He's right, I just need to have faith that something will come my way!' I think to myself as I turn back to the board. I go to replace the two flyers I have in my hand when I notice a flyer I hadn't seen before. 'huh it must have been covered up by the flyer Macao just took.' Immediately I notice the reward "100,000 jewels! That's perfect and I would have some to spare!"

I tear the flyer off the board and begin reading it out loud. "retrieve a small magically imbued pendant from the ruins outside of magnolia, seems easy enough." I scan over the flyer one last time while I turn to head towards the bar. I notice right before I step down off the platform that there is some small print at the bottom of the flyer. "NO SOLO WIZARDS! Well if that doesn't throw up a red flag I don't know what will." I sigh out of depression, maybe I can talk someone into going with me. I glance around the guild hall and immediately start crossing off names. 'If I ask Gray then Juvia will come along too and I will have to split the reward three ways. Natsu is off the list if he is working things out with Lissana. I don't see Levy either, she's probably off on a mission with team Shadow Gear. And judging by how late Erza is, I am going to guess she is probably with Jellal.' I think to myself. "Maybe Mira can recommend someone for me." I mutter as I walk towards the bar and begin looking for said she devil.

"Mira is out on a mission with Elfman Lucy! All mission requests have to be put through the master until she gets back!" I glance over to the other side of the bar as I hear Cana yell at me.

"Okay thanks Cana! Hey, you wouldn't happen to be free tomorrow would you?" I ask hopefully

"Sorry no can do Luce, Bickslow and I are taking a mission in Crocus and are leaving tomorrow." I mentally sigh at her reply.

"Okay maybe next time!" I reply as I grudgingly head towards the stairs. My ascent is uneventful as I mentally prepare myself to deal with Laxus if he is in one of his moods. I make it to the second story and begin heading towards the office door when I notice out of the corner of my eye Bickslow and Ever giving me strange looks, almost like they know something that I don't. I narrow my eyes as I begin to suspect that my mental preparation will all be useless as I reach my hand to knock on the door. I hear a muffle "Come in" as I reach for the door knob the door is suddenly jerked wide open and I come face to chest with a vest wearing torso. "I thought I smelt you bunny." I glance up into a piercing red gaze and I shiver in slight fear. The last time I stared straight into those eyes he was beating me senseless during the Phantom incident. I was quickly broken out of my mental tangent by Gajeel grabbing my hand and scolding me. "Well don't just stand there quit your gawking and get in here already!" I squeak out of shock as I am pulled all the way inside and the door is slammed behind me. I steady myself and glance up and meet another set of piercing eyes and think 'Looks like I'm in the wolves' den now, or I guess the appropriate term would be dragon.'

"This better be good blondie, I still have a lot of yelling to throw at Gajeel." I hear a deep baritone resonate throughout the office.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not nor will I ever own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read and favorited/followed my story. I haven't been a very successful writer in the past and reading the reviews you guys left made me break out in a huge smile. Your reviews have encouraged me to keep writing. So without further ado, here is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

I stood there gaping at the current guild master like a fish pulled from the ocean.

"Well are you gonna just stand there gaping or are you gonna get down to business and get out?" Laxus gruffly mumbled to me.

"Ah! Sorry master I didn't entirely expect to be pulled in her without a warning." I hastily reply.

"First don't call me master, that's gramps. Second give me the flyer and who are you taking with you?" He points towards the crumpled paper I am squeazing in my hand for dear life. I immediately lift my arm and deposit the request on his desk.

"I was actually going to talk to you about that. See the job requires a duo or group to complete it but unfortunately none of my usual partners are available. I was hoping you or Mira would be able to recommend someone for the job." I wring my hands nervously  
in front of me while shifting uncomfortably to the right in order to avoid Gajeel's looming aura.

"Hmph. I don't know. Natsu's to busy to go with you on this one?" He glances at me suspiciously

"Well he and Lisanna got into an argument yesterday and knowing Natsu they are probably going to be working on things for a while."

"I wonder what that idiot did this time. Let me think for a minute and then I will get back with you. For now just wait outside while I finish yelling at Gajeel for his lack of concern for hiscomrades." Laxus tells me then sets the piece of paper  
down and shoos me from the office.

I open the door and walk out, no sooner did I have the door shut did I hear the beginnings of an argument right before the rune wards freed put up activated. I glance around the upper area and look for an empty table to wait at. During my perusal I notice  
Bickslow standing with his tongue out and waving his hand at me beckoning me closer. 'Oh great, now what.' I think as I sullenly begin walking towards the table he and ever were sitting at.

"Did you need something Bickslow?" I ask as I stand awkwardly bouncing impatiently on my toes.

"What did you need to speak to Laxus about cosplayer?" He asks for once not being echoed by his little dolls.

"Uh I was just about to sign out on a job for tomorrow, mas.. I mean Laxus said to wait out here so he can finish yelling at Gajeel." I answer honestly a little concerned for what may happen next.

"Is that so?" He questions as he slides next to me putting an arm around my shoulders. "You wouldn't happen to need a partner would you?" He smirks at me.

"Um Laxus is gonna figure out my partner deliemma, besides I thought you were going on a mission with Cana tomorrow." I state as I push his arm off of my shoulders.

"Ha Ha, just giving you a hard time cosplayer, have a seat it might be awhile before you get to go back into the office. I hear Gajeel managed to botch a allied mission with blue Pegasus." He chuckles as he sits back down.

"Really I didn't realize there had been a mission like that since the oracion seis incident." I perk up and sit down.

"Yea, apparently it was a joint mission to take out a dark wizard guild that had been causing trouble in between our territories. I guess Gajeel didn't want to go along with the plan and just bustedright in the front door. From what I hear Hibiki  
and Ren from the Trimens were both sevearly injured. I bet Laxus is ripping him a new one for all the paperwork and bills Gajeel landed him with." Bickslow monologuedas he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh boy, Gajeels going to be pissed for a while. I can only imagine what kind of punishment he is going to end up with. Do you think.." I didn't get to finish my question because the office door swung open and I heard a voice bellow one of my many nicknames  
out. "BLONDIE! GET IN HERE!"

"Oh boy, good luck cosplayer. It sounds like Laxus is pissed." Bickslow warns me.

'and back into the wolves den.' I think as I nervously walk into the office. "Yes Laxus?"

"I found you the perfect partner for this mission." Laxus mildly yelled out.

"Uh you did? And who did you pick?" I hesitantly question as I begin developing a bad feeling in my gut that something is about to happen that I am not going to like.

"Gajeel will be going with you. And he has been warned that if even one hair is out of place on your head, he will regret ever deciding to join Fairy Tail." Laxus informs me. I immediately find my world crashing down around me. 'you mean I am going to  
be stuck going on a mission with a man I am terrified of.' I begin to wildly look around the room as I faintly hear Gajeel mumble something about meeting at the guild hall at 8:00 the next morning then the office door slam shut.

I begin to breath heavily as my vision begins to tunnel. I am quickly pulled from my panic attack as a hand clamps down on my shoulder and I flinch only to look into the piercing blue eyes of the guild master.

"Hey take deep breathes, calm down. You will be fine I promise, he wont dare allow any harm to come to you or he will lose his place in this guild and in the same moment end up with many enemies. Myself included." He soothes my internal panic. I pant  
as I slowly calm down. I see a bright light off to my right and feel a familiar pair of arms descend around me.

"Loki. Great timing, Lucy is going on a misson tomorrow with Gajeel to the ruins outside Magnolia, she didn't react very well to the news. I probably should have broken it to her a little more gently." Laxus informs Loki concerned for my mental stability.

"Make sure she makes it home and takes some time to relax. She is supposed to meet Gajeel here tomorrow morning at 8:00. You may want to set an alarm for her and make sure she gets a lot of rest." He hands the request flyer to Loki as I am shuffled into  
bridal style and carried from the office, as we are walking out the office door I hear Laxus call out "Take care of her for me Loki." That's the last thing I hear as I fade into the realm of dreams, sofly lulled to sleep by Loki's warmth and scent.

*line break*

I am jostled awake by Loki trying to gently lower me to my bed. He sets me down and begins to pull the blankets over me.

"Get some rest princess, you'll have a long day tomorrow. But don't worry I know for a fact that Gajeel wont be able to do a thing cause you will have an army of spirits on your side." Loki soothes me as I am slowly lulled back to sleep with his hand  
on my forehead. My last conscious thoughts were 'tomorrow shouldn't be to bad. Besides Gajeel is a guild member I should at least try to get over my fear of him.'

 **A/N: I have been thinking on the idea of possibly adding some more mature content later on as the relationship develops. Let me know if this is something you guys might want or enjoy in the comments. As of right now I am half way done with the next chapter and plan on posting it on Wednesday next week. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own fairy tail.**

 **A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Most of you were leaning towards LaLu for the couple I will give it until next week before I make my final decision on which couple will be featured in this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Lucy…...it's time to get up." I was shaken from my sleep by Loki early in order to get ready for the dreaded mission with Gajeel.

"I'm up Loki." I mutter as I sit up from my bed dreading the day ahead.

I wander over to my dresser and pull out some clothes for today. I think to myself, 'today shouldn't be that bad. I mean Gajeel is a part of the guild now I should get use to working with him.'

I wander into my bathroom and start up the water for a shower, as I wait for the water to heat up I begin to strip my outfit from yesterday dropping the articles of clothing on the floor by the sink. I glance in the bathroom mirror and frown at the pale state of my face. "Perk up Lucy you will be fine on this mission." I tell my reflection. I walk into my shower and stand under the stream, my mind immediately clear as I let the water wash away my worries. I turn and face away from the stream and grab my shampoo. As I lather my hair a sudden depressing thought enters my mind. 'The water reminds me of Aquarius.' I smile forlornly as I roll with the motions of bathing. After thoroughly washing myself I relax under the water for a couple minutes allowing my body to loosen up. I shut off the water and open the door and reach for my towel hanging on the wall. I no sooner got the towel around myself than my bathroom door slams open and I stare into the faces of Natsu and Gray.

"Lucy I just heard the most terrible news!" "Luce tell me it isn't true!" Gray and Natsu yell over each other.

"GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM YOU MORONS!" was my reply to their invasion of my privacy. I shove them out of my bathroom and slam the door in their faces.

'Ugh I can't believe those two. We have known each other for over 8 years (not including the 7 years on Tenrou Island) and they still wont get it through their heads that they can't just barge into my bathroom when I am in here.' I think angrily to myself as I dress. Once dressed I turn to my mirror and begin washing my face and brushing my teeth, making sure to take extra time in order to calm down so I don't murder those idiots. I pull my damp hair into a high ponytail and open my bathroom door. 'I'll pick up my clothes after my mission' I think to myself as I come face to face with a pair of bickering idiots. Not in the mood to deal with their meaningless fights I knock them both over the head and yell at them. "Enough fighting! Now why did you two feel the need to bother me so early in the morning?"

They reply with sheepish grins and open their mouths at the same time. I stop them before either can mutter a word. "One at a time. I don't need a headache this early in the morning, and make it fast I have to be at the guild before 8 for my mission." I announce to the pair.

"So it is true! You really are going on a mission with him." Gray yells at me.

"With who? Your going to have to be a little more specific with me gray." I say in response to his outburst.

"Gajeel!" Natsu responds. "How could you Luce? I thought we were partners!"

"We are partners Natsu, besides guys this is only temporary. Natsu you have things to work out with Lisanna and Gray if I took you I would have to take Juvia and right now I can't afford to split the reward three ways." I tell them before glancing at the clock and noting that it was 7:30. "Now if you will excuse me I need to head towards the guild, I need to meet Gajeel at 8." I put on my shoes and grab my keys and whip. I usher the boys out the front door and chut and lock it behind us. I begin my descent down the stairs and notice that I have 2 gloomy tails following me to the guild. I mentally sigh and speed up my pace making my way to the curb next to the water.

"Careful miss Lucy! You don't want to fall in!" I hear off to the side turning my head and smiling at the men in the boat like always.

"I will! Thanks!" I yell in response. Glancing over to the boys who have a gloomy cloud hanging over their heads. " Cheer up boys. It's only for today." I reassure them. I turn back to the path ahead and notice the guild hall up ahead.

"Lucy!" I turn at the sound of my name and see Lisanna running up to us from the direction of fairy hills.

"Hey Lisanna. I found your fire bug in my apartment this morning." I point my thumb at the dragon slayer. She gives me a sheepish smile. "Sorry Lucy, I accidentally let it slip that you were going on a mission with Gajeel today and he exploded and stormed out the door demanding he was going to find out why you were going without him on a mission."

"It's okay 'Sanna. I don't mi….." I was cut off by a loud wail from inside the guild hall.

"MY LOVE IS MISSING!" "Ah there is Juvia, you should probably go calm her down before she drowns the guild members who are here already." I say as I turn to Gray who was already rushing to the doors. The rest of us follow behind him.

"So Lucy why are you going on a mission with Gajeel?" Lisanna asks me.

"Well up until my meeting with Laxus yesterday I had no plans to go on a mission with him. Laxus kind of forced it on us at the last minute." I answer

"WHAT! Just tell me if you need me to beat up Laxus! I'll do it for you Luce!" Natsu yells at the top of his lungs only to be struck by lightning afterwards. I glance up to the balcony only to meet the piercing blue eyes of Laxus Dreyar the current master of Fairy Tail.

"Lucy, good morning. Are you feeling better today?" Laxus unexpectedly asks.

"Ah, yea thanks for asking. Do you know if Gajeel is here yet?" I ask although it wasn't Laxus who answered. "I'm right here bunny." I jump a little at the deep growl from behind me. Whipping around to stare at the dark haired intimidating dragon slayer.

"G-good morning Gajeel. Are you ready for the mission?" I ask

"As ready as I will ever be I expect." He mutters just loud enough for me to hear. He turned and began to walk towards the doors only to be stopped by Laxus's voice from the balcony. "Don't forget Gajeel one hair out of place and you will regret every decision you have made in your life." Gajeel growls as he trudges out of the guild hall. I glance back at Laxus and nod my head as I turn to follow. 'For a second there I thought I saw worry and concern on Laxus's face.' I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts. I focus on the broad back of the Iron filled man as we walk towards the edge of town. I am suddenly stopped by Gajeels gruff voice.

"Hey bunny! You look good today." I glance down at my outfit, a black form fitting t-shirt and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans followed by my boots.

"I prefer you in jeans than those skimpy skirts you usually wear." I freeze and stare at his back in confusion. "Ah…. thanks Gajeel." I hastily mutter before resuming my walking, jogging a little to catch up with him.

'This shouldn't be to bad. I think I will be able to handle a mission with Gajeel. He seems friendly.' I think to myself as we come to a small brick house at the edge of town only a mile or two from the ruins we would be searching. Gajeel reaches up to pound on the door but it is pulled open before he can knock. We both glance down and see…

 **A/N: I know that I made both Laxus and Gajeel a little OOC in this chapter. I hope that doesn't bother any of you. But it is all necessary to this story. As always, please leave a review, I am open to suggestions for this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy tail.**

 **A/N: Holy Beluga whale! Its been to long since I have worked on this story! I am so sorry! I honestly have no excuse for why I haven't posted. Any way I read through the reviews and the majority of the comments are asking for a LaLu based story. So that is the direction that I am going to go. If you want me to write an alternate portion the either private message me or leave a review and I will write a Gajeel based version of this story. Now without further ado…..Here is the long awaited chapter number 4.**

An old woman…. An old scraggly decrepit looking woman who looks like she would keel over at the slightest breeze.

"Ummmm hello are you Ms. Rochester?" I ask in a small voice with Gajeel breathing down my neck.

"Yes, what do you want? If your selling something I don't want it. Go bother someone else!" she immediately jumps on the defensive

"Can it ya old hag! We're from Fairy Tail. We're here to deal with the mission you posted." Gajeel growls in response.

"Oh! Really? Why didn't ya say so! Come on in and have some tea and I will tell you the specifics of what you will be looking for." I stare dumbfounded at her immediate change of character.

We walk into the small home and settle onto an old dusty couch in the small sitting room. I glance over to my right and have to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous Gajeel looks sitting with his knees to his chest and his blank stare at the wall filled with decorative crochet wall hangings. As I quickly look away from the out of place man Ms. Rochester walks in with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Now then…help yourself to some tea." She settles on an equally dusty armchair right across from me.

"So what exactly are we looking for in the ruins." I ask as I pour myself some tea.

"Hmmm….its an old necklace my husband bought from a traveling salesman 15 years ago. He was traveling to a town over to have it cleaned when he was ambushed and killed by forest Vulcans. When the wizards who I hired to find him brought me his belongings they told me they discovered them at the ruins about a mile south of our house but there was no necklace. That necklace was an anniversary gift from him. Its been hard knowing that its been out there for the last 2 months. If you could find it and bring it back to me before tomorrow morning, then I will double your payment." I gape at her offer of doubling the payment.

"Deal" Gajeel stands and grabs my arm ready to storm to the ruins in anticipation of more money.

"Wait! Gajeel hold on a second!" I screech at him and he freezes and looks back at me.

"what? Didn't you hear her! If we get that necklace to her before tomorrow then she will double the payment!" He looks me dead in the eye.

"Of course I heard her you moron! Do you even know what the necklace looks like?" I screech back at him and then freeze after realizing that I just called Gajeel a moron.

Gajeel stares at me with a blank expression on his face as though he has no idea what I just said. "oh yea…. Hey hag whats this necklace look like?" I couldn't help but slap my forehead as I realize that this moron could be denser then Natsu.

Ms. Rochester hands a picture to Gajeel of what I guess is the necklace we are supposed to find. It no sooner touches his hand and he is dragging me out the door and towards the ruins.

After allowing Gajeel to drag me out of the house I shake off his hand and straighten my posture in order to slap Gajeel on the shoulder for manhandling me.

"What the hell Gajeel! You don't drag a partner out the door before say goodbye to the client!" I yell at him as I storm past down the dirt path.

"Heh, you know bunny I didn't think you had the backbone to stand up to anyone….but I have to admit the way you yelled at me in the house was kinda hot." Gajeel smirks at my back. I can almost feel his eyes carving a path down my back and towards my rear.

"I can't believe I have been stuck with you as a partner. What was Laxus thinking? This is not going to work." I moan in agony.

"You never know bunny, we may turn out to be more compatible than you think." Gajeel snarks at me

"Are you serious right now? Please tell me your not a closet pervert who just found his way out of the proverbial closet?" I glance back at him

"You never know bunny….. maybe we can find out whether I am or not after we find that necklace…" He smirks.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this story! And to all the people who have followed this story! If you guys notice anything or have any ideas for things you may want to see in this story then please leave a review. Tell me how you guys are liking the story!**

 **A special thanks to Veraozao! I'm glad that you love to story so far!**

"I can't believe this! You're a freaking pervert!" I spin to look him dead in the eyes and call him on his secret

"Relax bunny. I'm just messing with you" He responds as he walks ahead of me.

"What the hell…. What did I do to you?!" I scream at his back.

"Heh…besides I know better then to mess with marked territory." He spouts cryptically.

"What does that even mean?!" I whimper as I fall to my knees dramatically.

"Don't worry about it…. If you don't get a move on then I am cutting the reward to 80-20 got it?" He yells back at me

"Like hell you will! You're the guest on this mission!" I yell as I chase him down.

*line break*

'crunch' I freeze as I hear something snap a twig behind me. Glancing at Gajeel I notice that he ignored the sound and continued walking.

"What do you think that is?" I whisper at Gajeel

"Maybe a little bunny that is curious about things that aren't important." Gajeel whispers back

"That's not funny Gajeel! What if it's a forest Vulcan?" I frantically glance around

Gajeel stops and looks at me with an incredulous expression on his face. "What?" I ask him as I spin around to look for whatever made him stop.

"You know bunny…I think the stereotype about blonde's is true for you." He mutters

"What do you mean? Are you calling me stupid!?" I spin back around to face him

"Bunny….. we are both wizards who belong to the strongest guild in Fiore… Do you honestly think that a forest Vulcan will be any match for us?" He asks as he turns to continue to the ruins.

I relax as I touch my keys on my belt, I reply as a feel a sense of confidence surge through myself at the feeling of Aquarius's key. I let a small smile show on my face as I glance up. "I guess your right… somedays I forget that you can be pretty reliable metal face."

"Wha! Metal Face! What the hell bunny! Don't call me that!" Gajeel sputters as he turns around in disbelief.

"What? Your aloud to call me bunny but stars forbid I get to call you something?" I ask him as a smirk forms on my face while I walk past.

"Better hurry up metal face or your not gonna get any share of the reward!" I holler back at him as he stands frozen gaping at my back.

*line break*

"You know for some reason I didn't think there would be this much space to cover." I mutter to Gajeel as I glance at the large area of ruins we need to search.

"Ch, looks like this is gonna take longer then I hoped." Gajeel grumbles just before a large forest Vulcan comes crashing through the trees behind us.

"WOMAN! MY WOMAN!" The Vulcan screeches as he makes a mad dash for me

"AHHHHHHH. Why is it always me!" I yell as I dodge under the massive arm that is swinging towards me. I roll away and grab my whip to counter the Vulcan only to stop half way as the beast suddenly drops to the ground unconscious.

"Heh, that was to easy." Gajeel grunts as his arm returns to normal

"Ah, thanks I guess." I mutter as a roll my whip back up.

"I guess you were right bunny. There was a Vulcan following us." Gajeel says as he turns and begins digging through a pile of rocks behind him.

"YOU SAY IT SO NONCHALANTLY!" I SCREECH

"Quiet! Your hurtin my ears bunny! Hurry up and start looking for the necklace before we end up getting attacked again." Gajeel growls at me.

"Jerk…" I grumble as I turn to sift through the rubble beside me.

We look for only a couple of minutes before I turn to look at where Gajeel has moved.

"Can't you sniff it out? Shouldn't you dragon slayers have some super powerful sniffer?" I ask him as I move to my next pile

"It don't work that way bunny. That thing has been out here for months, any potential scent has been washed way by the elements. We are just gonna have to find it the old fashioned way." Gajeel replies

I stop sifting to look at all the ruins surrounding us. "This is gonna take forever….." I sigh as I stand up and stretch my back

"Ah….You know I just had an idea." I mutter as I reach for my keys

"What?" Gajeel glances at me

I pull out my key ring and begin sifting through to find the one I need.

"Ah! Here she is!" I announce

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I call out

"Whats she gonna do bunny?" Gajeel asks as Virgo appears in front of me

"Just hold on Gajeel." I reply

"Punishment princess?" Virgo asks as she bows

"Not now Virgo! Can you help us find this necklace?" I hold up the picture for her to see.

"Right away princess! Please stand back!" Virgo announces as she begins to burrow into the ground.

"Now then this should make things alittle easier! We can just sit back and wait. Virgo will find the Necklace for us!" I announce to Gajeel.

"Wouldn't it go faster if the both of us helped her look?" Gajeel asks as he goes to take a step towards where Virgo is digging.

"Ah! Gajeel that's not a good…" I don't get the chance to finish my sentence as Gajeel suddenly drops into a hole deep enough that only his head is sticking out. "I tried to warn you…." I say as I slap my forehead

I walk over to help Gajeel out of the hole when suddenly he is pushed up from below and flies straight into me knocking our heads together.

"Owwww…you really are a metal head Gajeel!" I mutter as I lay on my back and rub my forehead "Can you get off! I'm suffocation down here!" I yell as Gajeel begins to fidget as he pushes himself off of me.

"Sorry…."


End file.
